Hope
by Mr. Peabody's Wife
Summary: Pitch was married he was happy until she ran away. Now his revenge is going to be sweeter his revenge will start with the guardian of spring Rox. But will he find out something about this teenager. Spanking of a teen. Mate to Bunny
1. Chapter 1

Pitch was married to a beautiful woman named Alexandra . She loved him very much and he loved her. He held he tight as the nightmares came. Then she became pregnant and he was so happy with his nightmares. She didn't tell him about the child and she ran away.

She ran until she found her brother. She had the baby but the baby had weakened her and she was slowly dying. She gave a kiss to her newborn daughter and with her magic she put a spell on the baby turning her into a boy. She gave her brother her necklace she told him give to her when the time is right and with her last breath she sang a song.

"

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark." Alexandra sung as she smiled and she closed her eyes

Her brother cried as he looked at the newborn. He let her go even though they were both witches and he could have brought her back he let her go just like his mother and father. He promised to protect the baby no matter what he would never let down his only sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Rox was sitting on the grass with Bunny. Bunny was talking to his eggs and Rox laughed at him. Jack Frost came in there and began to wreck Rox's flower' s. Rox was angry he started chasing Jack with a frying pan. Bunny laughed as Rox hit Jack over the head with the frying pan.

" Hey Jacky never mess with Rox's flower's." Bunny laughed and Jack rubbed his head

" That really hurt later Kangaroo." Jack said as he rubbed his head and he left

" Nice Rox, I never thought you would hit Jack over the head." Bunny laughed and Rox nodded

They went to the guardian meeting. Rox and Bunny was sitting by each other. Sandy, Tooth, North, Jack, Groundhog, Fall, Summer, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Cupid, baby new year and fourth of July were there.

" Spring is coming up and the kids are happy that the flowers will be back." North said as Rox smirked at Jack and Jack stuck his tongue at him

" North you better get him before there's a winter and Spring fight again." Tooth said worrying and North grabbed Jack as Bunny grabbed Rox

" Stop it right now, BOYS that is enough Rox it's time to go home NOW!" Bunny yelled as Rox fraught in Bunny's grasp and so did Jack

Bunny got home with a sniffing Rox, Rox didn't mean to make Bunny made he just hated the way Jack teased him. Bunny put Rox over his lap and spanked him. After the spanking he held him and then it was time for bed.

" Just next time don't let Jack get to ya." Bunny said as he nodded and Rox fell asleep

Then a dark figure covered Rox's mouth as Rox tried to scream the last thing Rox heard was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Rox woke up and he tried to scream but there was a gag in his mouth. He looked around and there was darkness. He was scared and then he heard laughing.

" Well everyone will wake up in 3 days and still see snow, all the flowers will be dead thanks to me." Pitch laughed and Rox shook in fear

Rox didn't tell anyone that if you kill the roses Rox always planted before spring that Rox would die. The Rose were a symbol of Rox's heart as long as the human's got the blue roses it was fine but the red roses were his life.

Pitch left as Rox started crying his precious flowers were gonna die because of Pitch. Rox cried until his friend quickly came over to him and took off the gag.

" Are you ok?" Vic said as Rox smiled and Vic smiled back at him

" We got to warn the Guardian's." Rox said as Vic untied him and hugged him

Vic and Rox ran then they got to Bunny's Warren. Rox told him what had happen and they had a meeting. After the meeting Bunny watched over Rox. Then something happened Rox turned into a girl.

" What on earth?" Bunny whispered and he looked at Rox

Mother: Alexandra Black, Father: Pitch Black and child's name: Rosella. Bunny couldn't believe that she was Pitch's daughter. But he swore he wouldn't let Pitch hurt her even if she was his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Bunny spent time with Rosella and she laughed at his jokes. He gave her Lilly's and he liked her very much. Bunny was watching Rosella take a bath he saw her beautiful skin, her black hair and the steam was making her green eyes more beautiful.

" May I join?" Bunny asked as she gasped and covered her breast

" Oh Bunny it's you, yes of course." Rosella said as he got in the water and he relaxed

Bunny got closer to her and pinned her to the edge. Rosella blinked and giggled. Bunny rubbed his nose on her neck and then he kissed her lips.

" Well, well what do we have here?" Pitch said as Rosella gasped covered her breast and Bunny got her closer

" Get out Pitch!" Bunny yelled Possessively and Rosella clinged to him

" Why and miss the show I don't think so." Pitch laughed as Rosella gripped Bunny and Bunny growled

" I will not tell you again Get out." Bunny said as Rosella looked at him and Pitch smirked

" I will destroy spring one way or another, have your fun while you still can." Pitch laughed as he disappeared and Bunny looked at Rosella

" Now where we're we oh I remember." Bunny said Kissing her neck and thrusting inside her

After that they got dressed for bed Rosella cuddled on his chest and Bunny sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Rosella woke up she was looking up the sky was dark she got up quickly and looked around. Pitch smiled evilly and grabbed her. She screamed and he laughed.

" Bunny's mate I can't believe I found you out in the open without your mate." Pitch laughed as Rosella shook in fear and he smirked

He lifted her up above his head and smirked. Rosella had tears steaming down her face and he evily smiled.

" You will never find spring he is gone and you will never win." Rosella said as he frowned and he got her close to his face

" When I find Spring he will be the second to die." Pitch said grinning as she paled and he threw he across the room

Rosella hit the wall hard and it bashed her head. Pitch laughed until he saw a glow and he was the birth certificate. Mother: Alexandra Black, Father: Pitch Black and child's name: Rosella Elizabeth Black. Pitch's eyes grew wide he just hurt his child and he picked her up gently then looked at her.

" Put my mate down!" Bunny yelled as Pitch gently put her down and left with tears steaming down his face

Bunny ran to Rosella and he started to cry. Rosella's head was bleeding and Bunny rusted her to North who got her in the infirmary.

" Please let her be ok." Bunny whispered as Jack started to cry and Tooth and Sandy looked at each other as they cried

" Bunny am here for you." North said as he smiled and Bunny cried even more as North hugged him


	6. Chapter 6

Pitch sat on his throne alone he had tears steaming down his face. He couldn't believe that he just hurt his child. He decided to do what was right and he decided not to be in Rosella's life that she was better of not knowing who he was.

Meanwhile in the north pole

" She's fine and so is the babies." Mother Nature said smiling as Bunny looked at her and he was happy

" Did you hear that am a father!" Bunny said excited and he ran to her room

" Your not mad?" Rosella said smiling and he kissed her passionately

" No am happy were having kits." Bunny said rubbing her stomach and kissing it

After Rosella was discharged Bunny decided to marry her. It was a wonderful spring wedding Jamie was there along with his friends. Jack's frozen heart melted at the sight and he apologized for tasteing Rosella she hugged the winter spirit. She named Jack the godfather Bunny smiled as they finally got along.

9 months later three babies were born

Victoria Nikolaevna Bunny, Edwin Jackson Bunny and Stepharina Roselle Bunny. They were perfect all three of them. Rosella and Bunny put there little ones to bed.

Meanwhile

" I don't belong with her

I don't deserve to be forgiven

How can I live with myself

How could I be so mean

And cruel

Was I really that bad?

Nothing can make it right

Everything thing I do

Seems wrong

Why do I hurt people

Why did I hurt you

Just to let you know

I have a heart

I love you

What would I give to hold you

What would I give to just be nice." Pitch sung and he sat down crying


End file.
